


Edge Of My Mind

by ItsSpicyTuna



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, Graphic Descriptions of Editing, M/M, Masturbation, Oh No Adobe Premiere, ninja brian - Freeform, ninjadoop, razzabrian, razzadoop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSpicyTuna/pseuds/ItsSpicyTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Prompt credit to keenveins* --Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?-- Barry but it’s because once Brian starts recording episodes that he knows Barry will edit, he starts leaving little filthy ass messages in those in-between episode moments, that Barry doesn’t hear until it’s like 1 am and he’s alone at the office editing, and he can’t stop himself from touching himself, but Brian hangs around to see Barry enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This was NOT my idea for the fic (credit to keenveins/) but I just love this so much and I HAD to write a little ficlet about this, so enjoy! Oh and (most of) the dialogue is from Odd world: Abe’s Oddysee.

“Woah! Wait okay I have at least three questions about that!”  
“I guess I should’ve kept running! Alright your turn go for it”  
“Unsupported controller in port two, great!”  
“Oh no.”  
“I fucked it. I fucked us! Shit! Next time on grumpcade, I’m gonna fix this fucking controller!”  
“Sorry Barry screwed up everybody.” Brian said witch a chuckle in the back of his throat.  
“Why did he turn into bees?!”  
Barry’s remark drew a laugh out of Brian as he fussed about the controller not working. Brian’s stare wandered over to Barry, who was bending over to find another controller. He went over all of the things he had wanted to do to Barry, the way he wanted to tease him and make him writhe beneath his touch.  
Suddenly, Barry stood up, tossing it on the couch and straightening his flannel and running his fingers through his fluffy hair.  
“I’ll be right back Brian, pee break.”  
“Make a friend!” Called out Brian as he watched Barry leave.  
He glanced at the screen to check if they were still recording, and the red light indicated that if he was gonna do something, now was the time. Brain looked around to see if anyone was watching, then swung the microphone so that his lips were pressed up against the puff guard.  
“Barry, you don’t know how much I lust after the thought of you around my cock, making you revel in the feeling of being mine, all mine. I want you to touch yourself when you’re editing this. And I want you to this about me holding you down on the dining table, nipping and biting, marking you up as I grind up against you, you’re a little slut for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you, Care Bear? You want everyone to know that you’re mine, don’t you?”  
Brian knew when his gravelly voice came into play, Barry couldn’t resist his authority and obeyed his commands.  
He herd the door jiggle open from the bathroom and footsteps approaching the grump room, Brian shoved the microphone away as casually as possible, trying not to blast the audio. When Barry returned, Brian had his sly smirk painted on his lips, the smirk he had when he knew Barry was in for a surprise.  
Barry immediately saw this and stopped right in his tracks, looked around, slightly flustered.  
“What?”  
“Your fly’s down.”  
Barry turned around, zipped up his fly, then bee-lined to his spot next to Brian and plopped down on the couch.  
“Let’s resume the game, shall we?” Barry said while clearing his throat, shifting slightly uncomfortably.  
“Don’t fret about it, B. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Brian said with a wink.  
A flush covered his cheek as he and Brian greeted the viewers to the next episode.

\--  
The night was a slow night for Barry. He was cuddled up in his chair with a blanket and in pajama pants and grey hoodie, editing the episode he did with Brian earlier today. The office was cold and quiet, the way it usually is. His headphones snugly rested on top on his ears, while adobe premiere was loading up on the screen. 

He pulled up the video and the audio, cutting it down and syncing the two together. Once he was done, he listened for small bits to put into the very last few seconds of the episode. And he couldn't believe what he heard. While he had gone to go take a pee break, Brian had put in a little message for Barry. 

As he listened to Brian's deep voice ring through his headphones, he found his hands wandering to his dick. He knew he was alone, and he did have time to enjoy himself for a few minutes. He paused the audio, feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought of this continuing. 

Peeling the blanket off of him and shimmying his pants down to around his knees, he palmed his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. He pressed the space bar on the computer and the audio played. He let his eyes flutter close, pretending Brian was behind him, telling him what to do and watching him. His growing erection began to tent his boxer shorts; a small wet spot began forming, darkening the light blue fabric.

Pulling his shorts down, his cock sprang free, dropping a small bead of pre-cum onto his stomach. Barry began to get frustrated with hitting replay over and over again so he set the audio on loop and leaned back, letting his tongue dart out between his lips, enveloping his dick with his right hand, sliding his hand up the shaft slowly, shuddering under the touch of his cold hands. 

"B-Brian..." Barry groaned deep in his throat, the familiar heat pooling in his groin.  
The looping audio making him squirm and writhe beneath his own touch. He never really did this often, but when he did, it felt like a rush. Getting off in the workplace, such taboo.

His hand speed up, imagining Brian, being rough with him, pinning his hands above his head, marking him up, drawing moans out of his core. His breath hitched when he swirled his thumb over the head, bucking his hips up into his fist slowly.

"Brian!" He gasped, the picture in his head doing things to him, things he wish Brian was doing to him. He knew he was alone, so he let himself be as loud as he could be. Usually, Barr was quiet when he was touching himself

Brian peered out from behind the corner of the streaming area, glancing at his lover, his hearing perking up when he heard the tiny whimpers and moans of Barry. He loves the way Barry pleads and whines during sex, it’s like fuel for Brian. He could listen to the sounds all day if he could. 

“Oh, B, you don’t know what you do to me.” Brian thought to himself as his hand slipped down to his own crotch, watching Barry fidget in his seat, on edge from Brian’s voice in his ears.

“Daddy!” Barry called out as his left hand grasped his desk for stability. Brian’s ears picked up on his cry and he had to control himself, he wanted to give Barry yet another surprise, but he wanted to silently revel in this moment. He looked so cute when he came, when he looked into Brian’s eyes and let him take control. 

Barry trembled as he steadied himself. His moans became feverish as he rocked back and forth in his chair, imagining that he was grinding against Brian. His head rolled back as his movements started to quicken and his muscles started to tighten. His hand immediately sped up, his chair squeaking and his voice becoming strained. 

“D-Daddy, I’m gonna…” 

A loud moan slipped by Barry’s parted lips, his eyes screwed shut and his cheeks enflamed. And with a loud, passive cry, he came, spewing white ribbons of come across his chest and over his fist. Barry’s mouth went slack.

After he came down from his high, Barry groaned as he tucked himself away and got up to wash off his hands. He waddled over to the sink and washed his hands off, shivering as the cool air hit his wet skin. He dried off, discarded his soiled sweatshirt and wrapped himself up in the blanket that had been aimlessly tossed on the floor. When he looked around, he saw a familiar figure standing near the couch of the streaming area. 

“Brian! Don’t scare me like that!” Barry said as he practically jumped out of his chair. Brian let out his deep chuckle.

“You put on quite a show for me, little one. How about I drive you home and we can snuggle. Huh?” Brian said as he walked over and kneeled in front of Barry, sweeping his hair off of his forehead. Barry chuckled at Brian, his cheeks converted back to their flushed color.

“Y-Yeah. I’d like that.” Barry said as he flashed a small smile at Brian. 

Barry soon saved his progress of the episode and packed up, and help hands as they exited the building. They arrived at Dan and Barry’s apartment and snuck in carefully enough not to wake Dan because they both know that he’d talk all about it with Arin tomorrow. 

Barry and Brian both got into bed, and Brian kindly let Barry snuggle up to him, resting his head on Brian’s chest, their legs intertwined and blankets covering the mass of two bodies melting into an embrace. 

“Hey Care Bear?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Noice.”


End file.
